


A Good Boy

by LaDragonaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dominance, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Tension, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. I... It started out as a random line that came to mind and then suddenly it evolved into whatever you call this. It took on a life of its own</p><p>There may be chapters in this, I'm not sure exactly what direction to go or this might be the only chapter. I don't know, you let me know, I guess. As of now there's not any REAL sex just yet but it might get more explicit in future chapters if I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

Stiles sat at the edge of the bed as he waited for Derek.

The room was dimly cast and faintly red, illuminated by the lamps around the room. For a bedchamber, it wasn't half bad, sizable, somewhat luxurious and seductive. When the curtains were opened and the sunlight poured in, the room looked actually kind of homey and inviting. But with the curtains drawn, the heat filled the room and bathed the bedchambers in a dim red and gold. He smirked when he saw Derek appear.

"So there you are. I thought you'd gotten lost."

"No..."

Derek was a bit apprehensive. It wasn't really his scene but he liked Stiles a lot and a part of him felt drawn to it all - the atmosphere, the encouragement of Stiles and the vague feeling that pulled him towards it all. 

The house belonged to Stiles, or, it belonged to his father but he left it in his son's care. They were fairly well off so Stiles never really had any material wants that were left unfulfilled. If anything, he was lonely - more lonely than he liked to admit. Sure, he had friends like Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny, but in all of his friendships, there wasn't really... a spark of intimacy. Well, maybe that wasn't describing it correctly. He was very friendly and familiar with his friends but all very platonic. And, he knew that his friends had other friends and their own interests. For better or worse, Stiles was more of a loner.

"You can sit down on the bed if you want." A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "Or you can kneel if that makes you feel better."

It was flirtatious and maybe even bawdy. Derek flushed red but sat on the bed beside him. 

Derek had always been a loner, even before meeting the others. And while he was closer than acquaintances with them, he wasn't sure if he was quite on the level of friendship. It was more an uneasy trust that could have gone either way. But with Stiles there was another kind of connection, one that they'd developed mostly in secret.

"Hey. Relax." Stiles put a reassuring hand on Derek's shoulder.

Their relationship was much more friendly when they were in a one-on-one situation. When others were around, there were pretenses and charades and Derek and Scott tended to have territorial spats that Stiles found draining and useless. Their group of friends weren't stupid - they could see it there but didn't mention it. Well, that was true for everyone except Scott who may or may not have been aware. It was a weird subject and both Stiles and Allison would have had a hard time trying to explain it and calm him down.

Even Isaac, Boyd and Erica noticed it, although they never said much about it. Probably because Isaac was not wholly interested and Erica and Boyd knew it was none of their business anyway. 

But Stiles was always more on the outside, more than he'd let in. Aside from Scott and later Lydia and Danny, he wasn't particularly social and never had been. He always felt awkward and the sarcastic routine hid deep-seated insecurities behind the most fragile of veils. 

It was different when they were alone. 

Stiles could be a bit more open with Derek because Derek had no one to tell and wasn't really the type for gossip. And Derek could rely on Stiles because time and again, Stiles proved to be one of the only people who did right by him in most cases. At least, if Stiles were going to betray him for something, he was incredibly obvious about it and made his intentions known. Even if it wasn't an ideal situation, the transparency at least let Derek know where he stood. It wasn't like that with Scott or Allison or Isaac. They were loyal and friendly but they weren't transparent. They had their own issues and sometimes they took precedent. Derek understood that, even if he didn't care for it.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm... not a good host."

"No, I'm fine..."

"Well, what exactly are you expecting? From me, I mean."

"I don't know."

"Listen, I know you want me."

"...And?"

"And I know what you want from me. You want someone who'll push back. Someone who's not afraid to take the reins. Right?"

Maybe it wasn't a very healthy relationship. Derek sought some kind of release from the constant sense of responsibility. And Stiles wanted something he could hold onto that would be his. And, yes, there was the very obvious issue of hormones that came from young adults but it came down to physics and chemistry.

"So... what does that mean?"

"Just that you're a bit aggressive... and I can be aggressive. You want me. I want you. I think you just need someone to take control so you can let go."

"...Yes."

"I don't know how kinky you'd want to go. I guess I could do all kinds of fun things with you and have you call me Daddy or something."

"...Not Daddy."

"Good. I get how that might be sexy like 'Who's your daddy?' and all but my mind just goes to... with the guns and the handcuffs... which could be sexy but he's so old and incest doesn't really do it for me. That would be way too weird even for me. And I am pretty weird on my own."

"..." Derek scrunched his face.

"Do you think my dad's attractive?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I'm just wondering. I mean I could do the whole guns and handcuffs thing. Maybe lecture you on your grades."

"I don't go to school, Stiles."

"I know and look where that's gotten you. Living in a burned down house like a vagrant. And do you have a job, young man? You'll end up a deadbeat with no future and no hope and you are going to college, young man. But make sure to leave me alone for dad's special time alone with the rice cakes and the alcohol-free beer and the movies you're not supposed to know about but you do and holy crap that one girl had like... beach balls on her chest, that is not attractive, dad, I mean God. It's like, I could understand the Girls Gone Wild allure but there is no way those things occur in nature. Sure they're good for the wowza factor but you've got to figure that those feel like squeezing a balloon and they probably make the same noise. Like that blood-curdling Reeeeeerrgh noise. And is that the quality of woman you hope to attract? Because if my stepmom ends up looking like there are some watermelons attached to her, Stiles will not be able to take her seriously. He might... you know... take her picture but..."

"...I should go."

"Hey, hey I was kidding. Mostly. Kind of. I was a little bit kidding."

"This is getting weird. Just... forget it."

Derek stood up and was about to go but Stiles had a wicked idea and smirked.

"Sit, boy." Derek was taken aback by the forcefulness in Stiles's voice. There was a fire in his eyes he didn't recognize. "Sit... Or I can put you over my knee."

Derek wasn't sure if he was joking but he was starting to break out in a cold sweat. Luckily, Stiles was not a werewolf and couldn't sense that. He slowly moved back and sat down.

"Good boy. Now, behave. You know... maybe I should break you in."

"What?"

"..." Stiles smirked again and chuckled and Derek didn't understand it until he saw Stiles staring at something very noticeable. "You seem excited.

Derek at once shifted his position trying to hide his embarrassment. He wasn't one to get embarrassed by Stiles when they were around others. The biting wit and impatience when dealing with everyone else's shenanigans made it easy to hide how he felt. But now that he was in an intimate setting with someone who knew him better than he wanted anyone to know him, he was feeling particularly vulnerable.

"It's alright. You don't have to be embarrassed. Lie down. I want to try something."

"Try what?"

"Nothing too extreme. Just... want to see something. Lie down."

"..."

"I promise I will not hurt you or pull your pants off wildly and ravage you. I mean. I was thinking that but I'm a good boy and I know how to treat a guy. Kind of. Well, in theory."

"..."

"Come on."

"This is getting a bit too weird..."

"You know..." Stiles moved in, putting his hand on Derek's. "I think you have every reason to be nervous and not trust me since the last time you were with someone - as far as I know - it was someone who... then burned your house down. But... well, first of all, I'm not evil. Second, your house is already burnt so no real point there. Third, I wouldn't do that to you."

"..." It wasn't something Derek had any experience talking about. It also wasn't something he liked talking about; the latter led to the former.

"But... I think you need to let go."

"...I'm trying." 

Stiles did his best to give a seductive voice as he whispered in Derek's ear.

" Just imagine... all the things I could do to you and for you if you let me... You know, you might be the Alpha... but an Alpha is still a dog..." His breath felt hot against Derek's ear. "And a good dog needs a good Master."


End file.
